A Summer to Remember
by Flavia34
Summary: The years have passed and although the Winx Club have always managed to stay as close as possible, their duties to their realms and their private lives have made hard for the girls to keep in contact. Now that they are all married and with kids who have never met, the Winx decide to all go and spend a their summer vacation together in Gardenia.
1. Characters presentation

Hey guys this is actually not the first chapter of my story but just the character's presentation. BTW excuse the grammar mistakes:/

Hope you all enjoy it! please R&R

Bloom and Sky's Family :

Spark 17

Blossom 15

Rosaline; 11

Stella and Brandon's Family :

Liane 16

Skyler 10

Tyler 10

Flora and Helia's Family :

Cliff 17

Solstice 16

Fauna 14

Clover 12

Musa and Riven's Family :

Viola 17

Seth 16

Song 13

Tecna and Timmy's Family :

Jarvis 14

Pixel 14

Aisha (Layla) and Nabu's Family :

Kailani 15

Jeevika 13

Hiro 12

Caspian 11


	2. Chapter 1: The End of School

Bloom's POV :

-« Get up sweetie it's time to wake up ! »

-« Oh Mommy please,I don't wanna go school ! I want to stay in bed ! »

-« No but sweetheart, you have to get up. Besides it's the last day, you will have all the time in the world to sleep tomorrow. »

-« Fiiine. But tomorrow you promise you will let me sleep in for as long as I want ? »

-« Sure honey, but you have to come now. »

Rosaline, the youngest child of the Sparks-Eraklyon royal family, was usually also the last to get up in the morning. Since the maids were never able to get the girl out of bed, Either Bloom or Sky often had to go wake their daughter up themselves.

Stella's POV :

-« BOOOOOOOYS ! »

Luanne's scream resonated across the Solarian palace. Stella and Brandon were having breakfast when their sixteen-years-old daughter broke the peacefu quiet of the place.

Stella grinned and Brandon jokingly called out

-« Skyler! Tyler ! Stop doing whatever you are doing up to your sister there and Luanne please have pity for our eardrums and stop yelling ! »

-« Thank you snookums ! I'm telling you, this girl is going to make us go deaf ! » said Stella

-« I wonder who she gets it from… » snickered her husband

Flora's POV :

-« Girls are you ready ? » called Helia, from the front gate of the palace of Linphea,

-« Just five more minutes ! » yelled back his oldest daughter, Solstice

-« You said that an hour ago sis' » snickered Aspen

Helia exchanged a meaningful glance with his son

-« What ? I'm only telling the truth Dad ! »

-« Rule n. 1 to living with women son, Never point out the obvious and never contradict them even thought you are absolutly right . Just go with it and everything will be fine. »

Just then a pink silky slipper came out of the blue and hit Helia in the head

-« I heard that ! »

-« Sorry Flora, my darling » Helia winked at Aspen, who chuckled.

Musa's POV :

-« So how do you guys feel on your last day of school ? »

Silence

-« Aren't you excited for summer vaction ? »

Silence again

-« It's going to be really fun you know. »

Still silence

-« Yup, they're your kids alright ! »

-« Very funny Musa, for your information I would like to point out that they'

re YOUR kis as well and that the whole earphones-in-volume-up-ignore-the-world is YOUR thing. » Riven replied , coming in for kiss

-« Will you focuse on the road please ? We will have plenty time to that later ! » laughed Musa, as she came in as well

-« EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW ! » shouted a little girl

-« Get a room for God's sake ! » added a boy

-« You are seriously grossing me out ! » finished an older girl

-« Oh so NOW you're talking ! » joked Riven

Tecna's POV :

-« Okay so do you agree that if the quadrant's divison by the multiplication of the eighth third's subtand and the sqaure root of the seventh twentieth's mileage will affect the radiogalactical timing of the overrational trigonometral device ? »

-« Sure….why not… »

Timmy and Tecna exchanged meaningful smiles. Their son Jarvis had inherited their talents for maths and anything tecnology, unlike his twin sister Pixel, who was an authentic tomboy. They were standing on the lawn of the Zenith Middle School and they almost on their way back to their palace,

-« Mooom ! please no kisses ! I've been trying to keep a tough-kid reputation all year ! Don't ruin it the last dayyy ! »

-« Teenagers…what are you gong to do ? » joked Timmy

Aisha (Layla)'s POV :

-« Could you please start packing the boy's lugages ? » Aisha asked one of the maids

-« Yes you Hightness. »

-« My love, what about Kailani and Jeevika ? » interrupted Nabu

-« Oh the girls instited on doing theirs themseives when they come back from school, they are extremely meticulous about their wardrobe. »

-« Very well, then. I only hope they won't do i at the very last minute like last summer. » Nabu replied

-« Oh darling don't worry about that, I've got a backup plan if that happens again ! » smiled Aisha

-« For my sake I'd rather not know what that backup plan might be ! Joked Nabu has he picked up his wife in his arms and stared lovingly into her big brown eyes.

She bit her bottom lip and smiled at her handsome husband's Eyes,

-« Well look at you Mister Romeo ! »

-« Well Juliet, I guess you just bring that out in me everday ! »


	3. Chapter 2: Off To Gardenia

Bloom/ Stella :

-« Stella ? »

-« Bloom darling how are you? How's Sky ? How's Domino ? Or are you on Eraklyon ? I could never remember,anyway how are the kids ? Everthing fine ? Ready for summer break ?

Bloom chukled

-« Oh Stell' you really haven't changed a bt. Yes everything is wonderful thank you. I just wanted ti check up on you and see at what time you'd be at Gardenia.

-« Well darling I could lie to you and say that we've just left Solaria, or I could tell you the truth and say half of my suitcases aren't even closed yet. »

-« Why does that not surprise me ? You may be in your thirties but you've still got the mind of an eighteen-year-old ! »

-« Well darling I guess I'll be one of those lucky women who will stay forever young ! »

-« Right. Okay Stell' I'll see you there and ty not to be too late or bring too much stuff. »

-« I really can't promise either one of them darling but I'll try my best ! »

Flora/ Aisha (Layla) :

-« Aisha ? » Aisha's face lightened up and the sound of her best friend's voice

-« Flora ! How's my favorite Linphea queen ? »

-« Very well thank you ! How are you sunshine ? »

-« Awesome ! I just can't wait for all of us to be together again ! »

-« I know right ? Actually I called to see where you where were at. »

-« Well we're actually passing by the Linphean realm. How about you, where are you guys at? »

-« In the space craft right behind yours ! » chuckled Flora

-« No way ! Oh-my-gosh yeah I see you ! » Aisha swalked towards the back window of the ship started doing majestics hand movements. Flora went up next who was at the driver's seat and also waved her arms up and down, hitting her husband' head

-« Oh good heavens ! I'm soooo sorry darling are you alright ? »

-« Yes my dear, I'm fine. Just be careful with the hand twirling ! » he said rubbing his forehead. » Flora went back to her phone call

-« Sorry I accidentally hit Helia in the head ! »

-« I know, I saw ! Gosh you're jus as clumsy as you were before are you ? »

-« Some things never change ! »

Musa/ Tecna :

-« Tec' can you hear me ? »

-« Clear as a fiddle Muse ! »

-« You know that expression doesn't exist right ? »

-« I know, I made it up foryou, it's a joke ! »

-« A joke ? »

-« Yeah, 'cause it rhyms, and it's a fiddle, and you're the fairy of music and… »

-« I'm going to pretend I didn' t hear that. »

-« What ? »

-« If you're not good at jokes, and if twenty years later the jokes are still not getting better, then that's a sign that jokes aren't really your thing. »

-« Good to know I'll always have my best friend's support with me. When did you get all sarcastic-know-it-all ? »

-« I got teenagers. »

-« That explains it » Tecna gave a glance to her twins, who were now having a fight about who was going to get the phone first. Their parents had decided that the kids needed to become more responsible and had the twins buy yheir own phones. For the moment they were only able to afford one, which they shared.

-« So you guys be arriving soon ? »

-« Yeah, Gardenia is almost in sight, how about you ? »

-« According to Timmy's calculations, we should be there in exactly 23.67 minutes at the earliest and 23. 69 at the latest. »

-« You and numbers ! I remember with Stella we used to say that you had a better love story with numbers than with Timmy ! »

-« Heeey ! That's not true. Timmy and I always a very profound and unvirtual relationship as teens. »

-« No we didn't… » smickered Timmy

-« Sure we did ! » exclaimed Tecna turning to her husband,

-« Whatever you say cupcake… »


	4. Chapter 3: Expectations Part 1

Bloom/ Sky's kids :

-« So we are really going to have to spend our whole summer with like, strangers ? »

-« Yes Rosie we've told you that million times already ! »

-« But like, all of it ? »

-« Oh-my-gosh Rosie, YES ! We are ! »

-« Are you sure ? »

-« Yes »

-« But like, really sure ? »

-« Yes.. »

-But like, a hundred percent sure ? »

-« Oh gosh Rosie I swear if you ask me one more time…. »

-« But really the ENTIRE summer ? »

Blossom could not longer contain herself and almost jumped on her sister. She would have gone wild on her if it wasn't for Sparks who shot a ray of cool fire at them to separate the girls

-« Duude ! Dad said no fire splashes ! »

-« Please ! Those are cool fire rays, they basically don't hurt. »

-« And I'm basically going to rip you to pieces ! »

-« BLOSSOM ! » Rosaline yelled

-« Gosh Rosie mind your own business, you really need to get a life. » replied Blosssom

-« And you really need to get anger management classes ! » said her brother.

Stella/ Brandon's kids :

-« Gosh I hope there will be cute boys ! »

-« Dad said that if he ever catches you with a boy again he will lock you up in the Solarian dungeon and will not let you out until you're married. »

-« That's what he says, like I'm going to let That ruin my fun. »

-« Whatt's up and breaking the rules8 You always gotta do the opposite of what you're told ! »

-« You're always breaking the rules ! »

-« Or at the least bending them ! » attacked the two identical boys

-« Wrong ! I don't bend the rules, the rules bend to me ! I just want to enjoy my life while I'm still able to. No wrong in doing that ! » replied Luanne

The boys were speechless for a moment then Tyler said

-« Yeah there is wrong, 'cause you're always disobeing Mom and Dad ! »

-« Dude so de we… » whispered Skyler

-« Dude can't you see I'm trying to make a point here ? »

-« I'm just saying your argument is invalid »

-« You're invalid ! »

-« That doesn't even make sense ! »

-« You don't even make sense ! »

-« Neither do you ! »

-« Yes I do ! »

-« No you don't ! »

-« Do too ! »

-« Do not ! »

-« hun hun ! »

-« na hun ! »

And as the twins began to bicker, Luanne left the scene with a evilish grin on her face

-« And That is how you turn your opponents against each other ! »


	5. Author's note

Author's note :

Sorry I haven't been posting, I'm actually working on the fanfic, but I'm just planning out how the future chapters will be written, the character's personalities and their relationships, the overall plot, the sub-plots, etc etc…

It helps me not to get confused when I write. Anyway I will post very soon Part 2 and the rest.

Xox

Flavia34


	6. Chapter 4: Expectations Part 2

Flora/ Helia's kids :

-« Man do these people know about beign on time ? » whined a tall, fair-skinned, brunette with blue eyes and an attitude you just couldn't not notice

-« Gosh could you stop being so impatient for once ? You have no idea of what's going on ! Maybe their coursemay have been delayded because of a traffic jam or a fawlty part in the space craft, or maybe they took an extentended break or something or… » said a cute, small, blue-haired, brown-eyed, fair-skinned girl who was the youngest one in the group of four kids

They were waiting outside the Linphean royal aircraft. One boy and three girls that were sitting on a bench near it

-« Man I hope there's gonna be a bunch of hot girls though » stated a tall, tanned, blue-eyed, blue-haired boy with a touch of arrogance in his eyes

-« I hope not ! I don't want any girl to cast a shadow over me. Then again, why worry ? No competion could ever defeat me. »

-« You're so shallow Solstice, it's unbelievable how conceited you are. »smirked Clover, the youngest girl.

-« You're so nerdy ! » shot back her brother Aspen.

And the three teens began to shout , as they insulted each other. Close by, sitting under a tree , right next to thebench ? sat a girl with dark long hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. Unlike her older sister who was wearing bright clothers and shiny jewels, and her younger one who was wearing a bright pink schoolgirl outfit she was wearing simple brown jeans, with a dark brown spaghetti strap and a green one shoulder oversized T-shirt, sandals, and had her hair tied up in a long braid that went down to the ground. She had been sketching on a large notebook during her sibling's whole fight when suddenly she got sick of them and walked away. Her sisters and her brothers watched, confused, as she left the bench to go near the neraby lake

-« Gosh isn't she a freak ! » snickered Solstice

-« Not the type of girl I would look at ! » continued Aspen

-« I really don't understand teenagers ! » sighted Clover.

**Sorry guys I got a little caught up with this one, promise I'll post Part 3 as soon as it's finished !**

**And thank you for making me notice I messed up when I was submitting my file! I put chapter 2 instead of chapter 4:/ but anyway thank you ****for your support!**

**xoxo**

**Flavia34**


	7. Chapter 5: Expectations Part 3

Musa/Riven's kids :

-« Please Stop before my ears start to bleed ! »Snapped a tall, long blue-haired, doe-eyed girl with violet eyes and a stricking smirk. She was seventeen-years old but was looking and acting more a twenty-five years-old. She was talking to a small magenda-haired, blue eyed girl who had been singing with beautiful, harmonious and melodious voice, Nearby stood a pretty handsome boy who had spicky blue hair with magenda stricks and dark blue eyes. He was sitting down, on a sofa inside the royal melodian spacecaft. looking at the two girls

-« But…but…Vivi ! » protested the youngest girl

-« Okay primo, my name is not Vivi, it's Viola. And segundo just because you're named 'Song' doesn't make you a good singer. I'm the talented one in the family, why can't you just accept that ? »

Song dropped her head, but turned a pleading glance towards her brother, who just turned away.

-« Seth can you just tell her that her voice isn't have half as good as mine is ? »

Seth looked up again and stared in disdain at his sister

-« I'm not getting in the middle of your stupid catfight ! » he snapped. He got up and walked away, probably to his cabin.

Viola snickered, shot one last dirty look at her sister, and walked away as well. One tear only managed to rush down Song's face.

Tecna/Timmy's kids :

-« Dude, I said it's my turn ! »

-« No way Pix, I still have 2.17 minutes left ! »

Two kids were arguing outside an aircraft with the Zenith royal seal on it. A girl and a boy, who both had the same age, but their resemblance stopped there. The girl had long pink hair, holded back in a messy ponytail, and hazel eyes. The boy had short light brown-orange hair and turquoise eyes, which were hidden behind thick green glasses. He was holding an electric blue smartphone whicg she was trying to snatch away from him.

-« You've had for like an hour already ! Come on it's my turn ! »

-« Pix, please. Can't you see I'm trying to verify the coordinates of all the royal families's space's location to then be able to calculate their general route, covered ground and distance to travel. I then compare them to our own coordinates I will then be able to calculate the exact amount of time we still have to do compared to them and and what time we will have to wait when we get there ! »

-« Are you kidding me ? Why don't you just go and ask the pilot, or Mom, or Dad, instead of wasting the phone's battery ? »

-« Why would I do that when I have a phone to help me do all the calculations ? »

-« Maybe because it's not Your phone but Our phone, remember ? I helped to pay for it and there is no way I'm going to miss the game because of your so-called calculations ! »

-« Gosh how can you like this sort of thing ? There is no intellectual goal inhaving a bunch of peoples chasing after a ball ! »

-« Whatever brainiac at least I know what the sunlight feels like ! »

Aisha (Layla)/ Nabu's kids :

-« Hiro ! Girls ! Look ! We're almost there ! » shouted a young boy with chocolate brown skin and dark brown eyes. A little boy who looked barely any younger and two girls came running along to the pilot's cabin to join him.

-« Wow ! It's huge ! » exclaimed one the girls, who was wearing black leggings, a light pink bodice, a black bolero, pink leg-warmers and ballet shoes. The other one was wearing a track suit, sneakers and a bun.

-« Earth is a land of grand past and great future, a land propitious to meditation» said the other boy

The three other kids starred at him

-« I'm going to pretend I did not just hear that. » said his brother

-« I actually don't know what's creepier. The content of the phrase or the fact that it was mentionned by a twelve year-old. » added their older sister.

-« I'm telling you, it's the meditating thing. Too many many hours spend locked up in a room. Lack of oxygen. It gets to you after a while. » finished the middle girl.

-« Caspian, Kailani, Jeevika my dearest sibilings. I will have you know that the ancient art of meditating is one of the venerable activities of all. It releases your spirit and helps you connect with your inner self your strengths and channel your anger into positive energy. »

-« Again, I am going to pretend I didn't hear that. »

**Finally ! Sorry for the long wait, I kept rewriting it because I didn't feel that it made much sense with the rest of the story. But you will the judge of that:) I'll try to post sooner this time !**

**F.**


	8. Chapter 6: Reunion On The Beach

It was a beautiful day in Gardenia. The kind of day where the sun is shining and the birds are chirping and for some unknown reason you can't get that stupid smile of your face. Down by the beach a bunch of aircrafts with royal seals landed one by one. First Linphea, then Zenith, then Solaria, then Andros, then Melody and finally Sparks.

When the doors opened and the six families got out, the girls ran screaming into each other's arms,

-« OH MY GOSH YOU GUY! YOU'RE HERE! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! ALL OF YOU! THIS IS AMAZING! OH MY GOSH! »

Stella couldn't stop screaming, Flora had tears in her eyes, Musa kept jumping up and down, Aisha was just laughing her head off, Tecna was hyperventilating and Bloom just had this huge smile in her face.

As the guys came out, they also started to hug and laugh together. The kids just stood there awkwardly, not wanting to look at each other.

When everyone finally calmed down, Stella turned to her children,

-« Guys! Come her, I'll introduce you. », She said

The other girls turned to their own children as well and told them to come to introduce themselves.

-« So these are our children: Spark, Blossom and Rosaline, who we call Rosie for short. » announced Bloom as she gave an affectionate glance to Sky, who retuned the smile.

-« Guys, meet Luanne and the twins, Skyler and Tyler! » said Brandon as he put his arm around his wife's waist.

-« And these are our little angels: Aspen, Solstice, Fauna and Clover. » exclaimed Flora as Helia delicately put his hands on her shoulders.

-« And these troublemakers our kids: Viola, Vivi for short, Seth and Song. » said Riven with his usual proud look on his face, while Musa smiled next to him.

-« These two are Jarvis and Pixel, their our twins. » explained Timmy and Tecna.

-« And last but certainly not least? Kailani, Jeevika, Hiro and Caspian. » Said Nabu happily as he looked at Aisha with love and pride.

While they were each being introduced, the teens got a glance of each other's personalities. The ones that were kind enough to cooperate and put on a smile, those who obviously did not want to be her, those who looked at everyone with an arrogant smirk and the shy ones.

-« Hey everyone! Why don't we get to the resort? We could unpack and then hang out at the fruity music bar like in the old days! » Suggested Sky.

All the adults agreed enthusiastically while the kids dragged their feet following them.


	9. Chapter 5: The Bad Boy's Kid Sister

**Hey everyone sorry for not updating sooner as usual I've had a million things on my mind. Also I have this idea for a new story i want to write. But don't worry I promised to finish this story and I will. ( I know the extremely annoying feeling when people start stories and discontinue it.) I have actually decided to introduce Roxy in the story . She's married to Andy and is currently 8 months pregnant. R&R **

**-F**

As they walked along the beach on their way to the hotel, the kids looked at each other shyly, and the daring ones began to trike up a conversation The twins Skyler and Tyler immidiatly hit it off with Caspian.

The three boys, pranksters by nature, immidiatly traded techniques on how to make the best stink bombs and how to throw pies in someone's face.

The two older boys, Spark and Aspen, also started to talk and the subject inevitably sprinted towards girls.

Spark gave a meaningful towards Viola, who was walking alone, her head up high and looking strait ahead.

The two sixteen years-old, Luanne and Solstice, had exchanged death glares as they came out of the air crafts, but striked up a conversation on the way and managed to hit it off.

Fauna, being her usual quiet self, was walking slowly in the back. Her sketchbook suddenly fell to the floor, and she bended to pick it up. She saw a hand quickly grabbing the book. She looked up to see the boy with spiky blue hair with magenda streaks, dark blue eyes and an arrogant grin. His smile immidiatly turned into a scowl as she looked up at him.

He got up quickly, brushed the dust from his pants, gave her the sketchbook and took off

Fauna just stood there on her knees, confused. She tried to remember what they had said earlier.

-« Hum…it was Musa and Riven's son for sure, no doubt about that, but I didn't catch the name…let's see…Rick..Reth…Sam…Seth..Seth ! That's what it was ! » she though as walked away.

Not far away from there Song was walking alone way behind. She was lost in her thoughts when she bumped into Solstice, who was in a deep debate with Luanne over the risks of getting a perm

-« I'm telling you it's not the best…hey watch it ! » she called out

-« Oh my goodness…I'm sooo sorry ! » Song cried

-« Oh so you're sorru now are you ? Well sorry doesn't make it better kid, you should have though about that before you bumped into me ! » spat Solstice. Luanne was watching attentively from behind, not wanting to get involved. Fauna was also watching, wanting to do something but no knowing what to do. Every bone in Song's body was shaking so hard she tought for a moment people could actually hear the rattle of her bones knocking against one other. But then again she had such acute hearing it was hard to know what others around heard compared to her

-« So what am going to make you do to make up for what you did… » mocked the Linphean princess

-« You're going to shut it and leave her alone princess. » A boy had walked up to the scene and positionned himself between the two girls. Fauna reconized the boy from before, Seth. Was this his 'I'm-gonna-be-a-hero' day ?

-« I'm sorry but who might you.. Holy daisies ! » Solstice gasped as she lloked up to the one she was talking to. It was neeedless to say That Seth had inherited all of his father's good looks, includig the bad boy attitude, but he had his mother's eyes which stunned everyone who dared to gaze into it. Especiallythe ladies

-« I..well..you see.. do you her ? » The queen bee suddenly went speechless, an event so rare Fauna had a hard time controlling her laughter

-« 'Course I know her, she's my sister. » he flatly replied

-« Oh ok..sister…ok then..your sister..ok » blurred Solstice. He rolled his eyes and walked away. She didn't seem to notice Song anymore. She rushed to Luanne and squeaked;

-« Ohmygosh Ohmygosh isn't he gorgeous ? »

-« Yeah, kinda.. » she replied

-« Kinda ? He's absolutely amazing ! Did you his eyes ? And his hair ? He's so tall. I wonder if he likes rock band. He must love bands. What about pizza ?... » And from then on the girls walked chatting away.

Song remained silent. Fauna took it as an oppurtunity to go up to her

-« Hey, are you ok ? » she asked

-« Yeah, I'm fine. Guess it kind of helps to be a bad boy's kid sister. » she smirked

-« I'm Song by the way. »

-« I'm Fauna. »


End file.
